


Silver Tongue & Wide Blue Eyes

by VulpusTumultum



Series: OC x OC [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gambling, Gen, alternate universe- pirates, foul trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rival Captain out of Tevinter and his crew think they've got a weak little coward ready to turn on his new Captain in order to save his own skin. </p><p>He certainly seems like he'll be the one to get them aboard for an ambush and some looting while still even at port, easily cheated, with those wide eyes and so quick to play up to anyone with weapons pointed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongue & Wide Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugette/gifts).



> Yvad Silverfinger is Slugette's Yvad Trevelyan being piratey.  
> Jehrin Silvertongue is my Jehrin Trevelyan being piratey.  
> NO RELATION.
> 
> Also no pairing or shipping other than what pirates sail on in this fic, but putting in OC x OC because I haven't another category for such a thing at the moment.

They’d caught him away from the rest of the  _Vainglory_ ’s crew, the foolish young man had opted for a different dive, where they talked him into a card game and saw to it that he lost his gold, his blade, and even the shirt quite literally off his back- a back that showed strips of pale scar here and there against smoother golden-brown skin. A troublemaker somewhere before, or at any rate someone who’d gotten on the wrong side of a whip.

Really, they’d been amazed at how easy it had been, to cheat and catch out even a newer member of  that crew this easily, and felt it had been almost a waste of time to disarm him via his clear problems with drinking and gambling before rubbing the salt into his wounds of embarrassment by having their weapons at his throat, the tavern quickly clearing. But maybe armed and sober, he’d have been a bit more of a problem; as he was now, he just was a clear petty scoundrel and coward. Close to being as pretty as his leader, but no other comparison.

“Andraste’s tits- all right, all right,” Jehrin leaned away from a sword point, his hands held up in an attempt to defuse the situation, “Shit, I’ve had my problems with him, and I’d have preferred a money offer to threats, but just- I’ll help you out, just don’t kill me after.”

“Oh there’ll be no killing if you cooperate,” Captain Servis said after making the young man sweat a little, “You’ve my word on that.” Scarred back not withstanding, the cowardly traitor was in good shape, and had looks enough that he might be sold for a decent bit of coin. While none of Servis’ crew had heard of him before, he came across as some noble’s embarrassment brat, who was after profit and adventure with very little real work.

By the time Jehrin had led them towards the docks where the  _Vainglory_  had been tied, swearing that he’d be able to fool the few left to watch it, that they could get on board and lay an ambush, a few other descriptors were added in the Tevinter slaver and sometimes privateer’s mind to go with the ‘cowardly, drunken, and traitorous’. Unsubtle being one of them, as the black-haired pretty had started trying to flatter him and members of his crew, causing a few to sneer, but some to clearly consider a bit of fun with him later should their Captain let them have a little fun with future sale goods.

He wasn’t to Servis’ own tastes, but it did cement the idea that if possible, best to not let the idiot get banged up in any future fighting, someone would certainly be willing to pay for him, considering how clearly he’d sleep his way to position or comfort in a heartbeat. A little something nagged at him though- certainly the  _Vainglory_  had a bit of a… reputation, when it came to the tastes of the Captain, First Mate, and some of the crew, having brats  _this_  bad among them seemed maybe a bit off.

And neither Servis nor any of his men- almost his entire crew but for their  _own_ lookouts- noticed a few followers in the shadows, one black shadow rather  _closer_  as it followed than the others.

They reached the dock, and a ship was moored, although it didn’t, somehow, seem quite right in the pre-dawn darkness, but he was still being distracted by their informant. Jehrin continued to blather on  in nervous or ingratiating tones, about who he knew was on watch; how by now they’d be bored and half asleep, and irritated at not having gotten proper shore leave. Having arrived, he swore he’d lead the first men on to deal with the lookouts, he could be a distraction.

Instead, Servis’ first mate put a knife to his throat, and the Captain told Jehrin to call out for help from his soon-to-be-former crewmates instead, as others moved to lurk in the shadows.

Jehrin’s stammering that it might not work just made the blade draw a little blood, and finally he cooperated- when a lookout came to the side with his lantern, to try and see where the yell had come from, a crossbow bolt took him through the eye, and he fell forward.  _Then_  the advance attackers swiftly and silently dashed up  to board, while Jehrin was told to stay silent, the blade lowered, but still at the ready.

“No need to shake,” Servis assured him in smugly anticipatory tones, “We get the signal and we go aboard, and you don’t die if you don’t get second thoughts and try warning-”

He scowled as there was the sound of shouting and fighting- more than there should have been, and realized, even in the darkness, finally, that while it was in the same general area of the port that his other informants and lookouts had declared the _Vainglory_  to have docked at- it was not his intended prey berthed here any more.

The blade of Servis’ First Mate came up and in even as he snarled the realization it was a trap, and yet all it did was strike a sudden barrier that lay over Jehrin like a second skin, as the air around them suddenly smelled of lightning storms.

Suddenly he didn’t look even remotely ingratiating, drunken, or afraid, lit up as Servis summoned fire to his own hands- and then a bolt of lighting crackled from the clear night sky without so much as a dramatic gesture from Jehrin, seeding more confusion and stunning some of those who had stayed on the docks to be the second wave of boarders, with their leader and after their scouts.

The shadows that had followed moved in, blades going into backs, and the _Vainglory_ ’s rather new con-artist, liar, and all around cheating, charming rogue of a mage summoned his spirit blade to his hand, quickly cutting his way through and past those who were in his way, to vanish again into the night with the few who’d been tasked to keep an eye on him and help him if needed.

The fight aboard the docked vessel was over as well, and  the port city’s watch would soon arrive, to find that Captain Servis and his crew had for some reason mounted an assault on a Tevinter magister’s prize trading vessel.

Which even if he survived the wounds he’d received from Jehrin’s blade, certainly would lead to his no longer being a dogged annoyance and enemy to Dorian or Yvad, their ship or any other member of their crew.

Who had much more  _successfully_  taken Captain Servis’ ship,  _the Western Approach_ , since the man had left only the barest token of guard, so certain that he’d be taking the  _Vainglory_. Or rather, Yvad and others had raided it, swiping maps, charts, and any small, valuable objects or even prisoners that had seemed worthwhile, though the map fragment they’d hoped for had not been aboard.

“I thought you were merely going to get him in trouble at the tavern itself as the distraction,” Yvad said instead of a mere greeting, as he gave Jehrin a hand up and aboard as the longboat was heaved back into place so the ship could soon be out to open sea.

Jehrin grinned at him, a wicked flash of white teeth and a glint in his pale blue eyes, “I was having too much fun seeing how gullible they were. Besides, it worked, and meant he took more men off his own ship. It was a chance worth taking. Zevran told you I’d be useful to pay for the ah, fast trip I needed out of Antiva, and if the change in plans has soured you about my being a part of the crew until being on land is healthier than sea air for me at the least…”

The mage reached into his clothing and pulled out a leather purse of sorts- and a ring he’d apparently also stolen almost fell to the deck, but he caught it and slipped it onto one of his golden brown fingers for now. “Ah, this one-” and he handed one of the purses over, “It’s too light, and sealed to keep water out. Might not hold the bit of chart you were after, but it could still be interesting. Was blighted hard to steal, what with where he was keeping it.”

Yvad shook his head and laughed, something about Jehrin when he was in a good mood was infectious, and maybe it  _would_  be what they needed. At any rate, they’d made profit, lost an enemy, and the whole affair would be an amusing one to hear or tell as a growing story over drinks.

“As far as I’m concerned, you can stay for your share of what we take as long as you want-” and then his own purple eyes got a wicked look, “-But that does mean sharing what you take evenly as well, when it comes to looted goods and money rather than gambling winnings,” an he held out a hand, silver finger gleaming in the early light of dawn.

“You’re counting pickpocketing as crew looting?” Jehrin threw his hands up in disgust, and sighed dramatically, before with a great show of obedience, he began to haul out some slightly heavier coinpurses and a few more pieces of jewelry, and dropped them into Yvad’s hand- or rather hands, since the pirate needed both in the end.

He was clearly not  _really_  upset, and while he did remove jewelry that had originally been his and 'lost’ when gambling, he took the ring he’d stolen and nearly dropped back off with a smile and careless shrug, to plunk it onto the rest of the little pile without being asked or ordered to.

Jehrin wasn't even irritated even when he found out it had been a joke order, after all, he’d be able to get it back and maybe more given some time, not to mention a deck of cards or some dice with his new Captain or crewmates. And it wasn’t like there was a lot to spend it on until they made the next port.


End file.
